Walks My Love
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: Some call me strong, Pops used to call me wise and I caught Rigby once calling me old. But only one person I ever knew called me love and her name was Sandra and she was the love of my life. NOT OC X CANON! In the episode diary Skips said he skips. Because of a lady friend! I saw 0 fanfics on it and it boggled my mind! So here! Skips POV
1. Chapter 1

I can't remember the year of reason but Death and I were having a fight and Death was winning. And I had think quickly, for in that moment I would have lost. "Wait!" I yelled behind solidified lava rock. Suddenly the fire stopped flying through the air. An overly loud silence took place until it was broken by a thick Australian accent "I'm waitin Walks." I closed my tightly, if I said nothing it would be worse and if I didn't, I was in deep trouble either way until I realized.

I had been training my strength all my life for this one fight and I couldn't even use brute strength against him. Maybe just maybe "I'mma count to three, one" I could beat him at arm wrestling "two" I stood. I looked about 7 years younger back then. I had white shaggy hair that on it's worst day looked slightly gray, I wore a brown leather suit, and was still 7 feet tall and muscular. "I would like to challenge you in a different battle!" He looked at me with a grin the fire in hi8s hand becoming nothing but ashes. "I'm listenin?" I fiddled my fingers "Yes, I would like to challenge you to arm wrestling!" He laughed loudly and tore off his jacket to show one muscular left arm.

"Deal! Les arm wrestle!" I put out my right hand and he grabbed my left. I was dead. When we began I gave less than half of my strength and he just barely got it almost down. I started laughing along with death. "Ready to lose?" Before he could say a word I squeezed my his hand harder than before and he yelped. Before he could alter his strength to take mine I pushed his hand down. I took a deep breathe and stood up. "I was told I was going to be a tithe for you so many years ago! I've been training since I was able to walk. Training to fight with you and get my prize." I was hoping I was convincing, not that it wasn't true." He stood up, "Fine, fine. What cha want from me? A dead dog? An Aunt? A wish? A parent?"

I grimaced "It's selfish to bring the dead back, not that you would know that." I had to think, one chance, I had one chance. I needed to cheat him, for my pride. "I want whatever symbolizes my life immortalized. I want to be immortal." He smiled, "Al'ight Skips, but you'll regret this." I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. My jaw forced itself opened and a bright light spewed out shining like a large light, the same thing happened to my eyes. I actually grabbed my eyes trying to make them close but it didn't work, and as I watched all my memories fly by me all I could hear was death laughing.

As my mouth and eyes closed I stayed unmoving for a few seconds death began speaking to me. "You'll have no need for food, sleep, or death. You will age 1 day every year, 1 year every 365 years. That is the deal death has presented you with, and the deal you cannot back out of. " I stood up, "Go, and tell your family, and friends. These years will be your last with them." I stood up. I couldn't look vulnerable in front of death, not now. I stood up as sturdy as possible and death snapped his fingers, and appeared back in the church. I looked over to my mother brother and father Josiah "I won mother." She started crying loudly as she ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly but not so tight to hurt her.

"I was so worried! Walker I was waiting and you didn't appear and I thought you died!" I smiled and nuzzled my face into her neck "I know mother, but see. I'm fine." I looked up from my traumatized mother to my younger brother. I opened my left arm slightly and he looked at me. "Room for one more." He walked up to me, making slow, prideful movements. I used my arm to hug him harder than I was hugging mother. "Ah, hey let me go!" He began thrashing in my arm, punching my chest. He reminds me of Rigby. He was punching me slower until he stopped.

I looked down on him, and he looked up at me. "Big jerk!" He put his head in my chest "you dick, you aren't allowed to leave us." I smiled "That won't be a problem." They both looked up at me. "I cheated him. I'm immortal." My little brother smiled so did my mother. My little brother wriggled out of my arm. "Now, we can do all kind of cool things right?!" I gave him a victorious smile "You better believe it." And that was that, however I hadn't planned how awful immortality was. My mother died 5 years later, on her 80th year, however I was still 39. That year my brother and I went on a fishing trip and he was rocking the boat so much it flipped. When I got him back on the shore I asked him if he was alright and the reply I got horrified me. "What?! I can't hear you! Speak up!" I then knew the unthinkable.

He went too deep under water, my baby brother (whose age now surpassed my own) was deaf. Doctors did all that was possible but to no avail. It was only 1600 at the time. It was all my fault, he was deaf, mother died. My world was falling apart. My brother died at the life expectancy, 47. As my world passed me by and went to another I'd attempted suicide many, many times. But my immortality didn't allow it. No amount of tears, kind words or any sympathies from anyone would heal me. This is why death was laughing! That bastard! He knew this would happen to me! So that night I vowed myself not to get close to anyone again. But fate had different ideas for me.

**Ok, Skips said his name was Walks, so I made it so Walks was a nickname for Walker. Sorry if his past with his family was a little rushed but I needs naps. Reviews make me happier than favorites and reviews mean I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked slowly down the port, 40 years. It had been 40 whole years since my brother died. around 80, or 70 since my immortality, but my mind already adjusted. I looked 2 years older but wasn't even 1. I guess stress caused it? I didn't care. I was just trying to make time pass just a bit faster. Maybe I'd find a miracle to kill the immortal and I can leave this place. Until the usual merchants trading was broken by the faintest noise. No one else was so zoned out as I to hear it. I ran past the complaining hagglers and mental fishers. And heard it louder "aaaaaaah" I knew it, a definite scream. I ran further and soon into the meadow like area. "Aaaaahh!" It was louder but that would lead me into the small forest. In all my years here, I had never found a need to go into that forest, and maybe it was just people pranking one and other.

I was about to turn around. "HELP! AAAAAHHH SAVE ME!" I spun around and ran into the woods. What I found was a girl, around my age, well looked my age. She was tied to a wooden steak in a white dress, all other wood propped up against the steak, ready to burn. I ran over to her. "My gosh! Are you-…. What happened? Who did this?!" She looked down to me silently, her bright violet eyes looking at me, her golden curls and light peach lips. She whispered "You shouldn't be here." I blinked, I could admire her charm another time. "I need to help you. Now answer me." "She doesn't need to." I looked over to an umber boy who should be tending to fields, "I did this." I turned to him "What do you have against her." "What don't you?" He retorted, "I've never met this girl, but I don't like men who kill for pleasure."

He smiled "Why? Do you fear death?" I smiled "No, I've met him, nothing but a jerk." He extended his hand "You want to dance?" I gave him the same battle ready smile "I'll lead." I said and we pounced at each other. I grabbed his arm and hit him once between the shoulder blade and as I brought my arm down to dislocate his shoulder. "STOP!" I turned to see a boy wearing a brown suit and white blonde hair. "Look," he took a deep breathe "this is just a LARP. A role play. Don't hurt him Walks."I suddenly recognized the boy "Carlton?!" He smiled, "So wait." I looked down to the black man face first in the mud. "Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry!" He got up and cracked his back, "No problem. It was a good exercise." I looked to the girl, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, Mr. Vigilante want to help me down now?" I gave her a sarcastic smile and untied her carefully, so not to hurt her. She fell into my arms and I gently put her onto the ground and she smiled as she put on her leather shoes. "So your name is Walks?" I nodded and extended an arm to hold her up and keep her on balance. "Do you have a nickname?" "That is my nickname" I replied simply. She looked at me "Well, gotta a full name?" I smiled "Walker. I don't have a last name so pleas hesitate to ask." I stopped I let go of her hand and she stumbled. I began to walk away. "Hey Walker aren't you gonna stay, we've barely learned anything about you! How are we supposed to be friends?!" Asked the black man. "I don't do friends very well." I said quietly. What was I thinking? Even if she was in danger then what? I would be breaking my own vow, I shouldn't even have come.

"Can't you at least let us get you dinner?" "No" I said to her, "Please?" I turned to see bambi eyes. I groaned, I shouldn't have turned. "Fine," I hissed and they all high fived. Soon they got me into the bar and just ordered the specials how ever I just ordered a glass of water. The black man looked at me "Not hungry?" I smiled sadly "Don't get hungry anymore." For that I received a chuckle from the girl, I didn't see exactly how it was funny but I let out a short snicker to go with her laughs. It wasn't a real laugh but a complementary laugh .I drank about 3 cups of water and we just talked, eventually only her and I were left. "Ok, what is your name?" I asked her and she brought her hand to her lips, "I'm Sandra, So Walker where do you live?" "Over at the tackle shop by the port" I said. "Ok, now your turn!" Sandra said her head held up by her two small hands. "Do you have family?" She smiled "My family makes the wine here." I smiled and mimicked her position "Fascinating." She let out another cute laugh. "What are your hobbies?" I sat up straighter "Well now they sustain of walking up and down the port, working out my arms, and becoming invisible." I said "Why wouldn't you want to be part of the world?" I frowned "No one can hurt you, with deceit or lies, or selfish wishes."

"The whole world isn't like that." She said sadly and reached a small hand for my arm. "Yes, it is." I said and moved my arms quickly away making her retract her hand. "You're not like that." I looked at her "What you don't know won't hurt me."

**And thus we meet Skips love, his first and last. It might only be 8:00ish but I am soooo tired! Nigh Nigh! Reviews are writing fuel!**


	3. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
**

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
**

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
**

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
**

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
**

**Walks my Love- Running  
**

**Second son of Slade- Running  
**

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
**

**Follow the laughter- Running  
**

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


End file.
